Meet the envoy
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Go Magda, do your best. Objective Go to Center and have a chat with everyone: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Claimable Diamond +50 Prerequisites High Spirit - Win beauty contest (0/5) *Please attend random ball and join beauty contest with NPC. Win start god (Coin) (0/20 000) *Complete request and family affairs to get coins. You can also buy coins with diamonds. Synopsis Go to Dinner and have a chat with everyone. Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Have you finished preparing for tomorrow's welcome party? Servant: Yes. Everything is of the highest quality. Magda: Go to the Olineauxes' hunting grounds for some fresh game! Also bring Mr. Hamilton here. This event must be perfect. Servant: Yes, My Lady. Juven: You're doing great, my eyas. Get some rest. Magda: We're dealing with the Lionheart Kingdom and Rayorca. Even the tiniest mistake can put the entire continent at stake. Juven: Hahahaha! I didn't expect imaginary mistakes could trouble you! Magda: Huh? Juven: No one will know what can happen to Finsel except for us. The Lionheart Kingdom and Rayorca were never friendly, but ever since the Sullas attacked Finsel, outsiders only know we've been trapped in a war. They're desperate, and their best spies- Magda: Sir Barbalius and Ambassador Marvelia. Juven: Of course, there are others. I'm afraid all countries have sent their spies to the Chamber of Commerce, as craftsmen and servants. Magda: Why are they making such an effort? Juven: It's not about Finsel. Taking trade routes into consideration, Finsel is where you can gather intel about any place. That's the reason for spies to keep an eye on us. Magda: What are we going to do? Espionage isn't one of my duties. Juven: I want to use black powder. Magda: It sounds dangerous. Juven: Of course. Even a small amount can throw Finsel into chaos. It's a valuable resource! Magda: ...I see. I will continue to play my role as the Regent's secretary who is in great distress. Juven: Alright. I also suppose that person who fooled the Grand Duke and made the Sullas attack already left. We're not going to chase him around the continent, but it's a perfect chance to ask our lovely neighbors to do it for us! Magda: I think the two ambassadors will be very important. We need to make them believe we're sharing our secrets. Their countries won't dismiss them so easily then. Juven: How many birds can we kill with this stone? I lost count already. Go home now. People can accuse us of conspiracy is we don't put out the lights soon. Story Chat 2 Magda: (I saw this during practice, but it's still astounding to see golden plates fly around carrying food.) Gonzalo: What do you think? The Jorcastles have nothing to hide and the city is supportive. Magda: Thank you, Lord Jorcastle. You're a good friend. Gonzalo: The man you sent yesterday. He oversees the Olineaux Hunting Grounds, right? He's funny. Magda: What's wrong with Mr. Hamilton? Gonzalo: It was the first time I saw someone shout at my brother, saying he wasn't a good mage because he couldn't arrange plates properly. Magda: (I wish I was there to see it.) Gonzalo: I can tell something important is happening. Please excuse me, I'd like to talk with some cute Red Top Knights. Magda: Lord Jorcastle! Story Chat 3 Gaelan: You know how to throw a decent party to please our foreign friends. I wonder when you'll do it for me. Magda: Aren't you the one who fought other countries' armies before? Can't we be nice to them like politicians? Gaelan: Politicians are wolves who feed on the weak. They're anything but nice. Magda: But you're a good hunter. So who'd be the dangerous one to get the biggest bite here? Gaelan: Me, right? I'll warn you about Rayorca. I heard they turned against the Jorcastles not too long ago. Magda: It could just be another story a new patriarch wants us to know. What about the Lionheart Kingdom and their goals? Gaelan: Every country needs a paragon or else distrust will eat them alive. Magda: You're right. (When will violence no longer be a threat?) Gaelan: You should be thankful. Whether the Regent likes it or not, Finsel needs me. Magda: I see. Duke Bavlenka, the Regent and I will do our jobs too. Story Chat 4 Magda: Duke Jorcastle, promise me you won't tease our guests, will you? Even the smallest amount of goodwill or disrespect can be taken the wrong way. Ramus: Of course, my dear. Oh, don't look at me like that. You're making me feel like I'm the one who's at fault here. I don't like the Rayorcan woman. She used my family in the last war. If I'm mean to her, will that make you worry? Magda: We need Miss Marvelia alive to continue being a good spy and ambassador. Ramus: I don't care who they send. Speaking of which, the way that Sir Barbalius of the Lionheart Kingdom looks at you... Well, I know seventeen spells to blind him. Magda: (I'm too tired to disagree.) Ramus: Hah, even if I wanted to curse someone, there'd be such a long list of names to choose from. Story Chat 5 Basim: Lady Ellenstein, thank you for inviting me to a diplomatic... event! To see so many people wear different clothes and speak various languages... This shows how little I know about humans! Magda: I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Please remember many of the guests don't know Sullas quite well. Be careful... and don't say too much about your magic. Basim: I understand. The forest's secrets are appealing to those with ill intent. Magda: I'm glad we're on the same page. Story Chat 6 Barbalius: Lady Ellenstein, were you looking for me? Magda: May I speak with you? Barbalius: You're different now. Just like Finsel, you've become more... striking with each passing day. Magda: Maybe it's because of my job? It's never boring. Barbalius: You debuted in society a year ago when Finsel was in the dark. Now look at you. You're the Regent's secretary. The city has changed since a new ruler came to power. Magda: Finsel is still Finsel. After the war, we managed to re-establish trade and communication with the Lionheart Kingdom thanks to you, right? Barbalius: That saved me some embarrassment as an ambassador. I'm indebted to you and the Regent. Magda: Maintaining balance is good for everyone. Barbalius: I didn't expect you'd say that one day. I can't help but feel you're farther away now... Magda: Speaking of which, I have to ask you and the Red Top Knights for a favour. You'll be handsomely rewarded. Barbalius: As long as I don't get stabbed, haha! Magda: Your sense of humour is better now, Sir Barbalius. I'm asking for something that'll prove quite the challenge. It's about the culprit behind the war. Those who use black powder. Barbalius: You found something?! Magda: Here is the intel. We believe there are similar groups in the Lionheart Kingdom. I'd say it's a cult. Barbalius: A cult... The Red Top Knights won't ignore this. Magda: Indeed. We hope you could help us arrest these heretics. We also need you to'' stay in Finsel'' while this happens. Barbalius: Don't worry, they'll be brought to justice! Please excuse me, I need to put this paper in a safe place. Magda: (It's hard to talk to Sir Barbalius. Maybe it's one of the disadvantages of being a secretary.) Story Chat 7 Magda: Miss Marvelia, I've been meaning to talk to you, but we've both been so busy... Marvelia: Well, now's your chance, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: You look tired. Marvelia: If there hadn't been so many things to rework after the Regent took control of Finsel, I would have returned to Rayorca already. So many things happened. I made a lot of mistakes and didn't fulfil the order the President gave. I won't be surprised if I were punished or demoted. Magda: Don't say that. I need your help for something important. It will make up for your mistakes. Marvelia: What is it? Magda: After the war, many nobles and soldiers in Finsel remained under the influence of black powder. They suffered horribly and ended up in prison where they were tortured. We considered asking the Church for help, but I feared the Lionheart Kingdom's bishops would treat those people as heretics. But if the scientists of Rayorca try to heal them while researching black powder, it'd be good for Finsel. Marvelia: I think the President would be interested. Magda: I also hope this will make Rayorca understand Finsel's kindness. Marvelia: Allow me to praise the Regent's wisdom and generosity. This will increase Finsel's authority in Rayorca. Magda: Please kindly support us in the future, Miss Marvelia. Story Chat 8 Juven: So you're done? Magda: Yes. Juven: Good, good. All we need to do now is wait. Magda: For? Juven: The day to arrive. Magda: ... Category:Main Story Category:Season 2 Category:Transcript